


Predaking X Reader – Delightful

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: How would Predaking find a chubby reader.A/N - The answer is in the title; delightful.
Relationships: Predaking/You, Predaking/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Predaking X Reader – Delightful

Predaking admired you from afar as you made your way home on the lonely streets below. How many nights had he followed you now without your realisation? It didn’t really matter to Predaking, so long as he got to enjoy the sight of you. It was also no surprise to him that he was planning on taking a human as a mate; he was coded to find someone smaller and weaker than himself that he might protect. The idea of keeping you safe sent delightful shivers down his spine.

As Predaking shivered with anticipation in the clouds above, you shivered with anxiety on the ground below. A drunk man who stood at least a foot taller than you was stood outside your house, flicking cigarette butts at the window and laughing; you could smell the weed on him from a block away.

You wondered whether you ought to turn back around and walk the streets for a while, but who knew if the drunkard would even be gone by the time you came back? It was probably better to face him now and get it over with.

Steeling yourself, you took a few paces towards your drive, hoping he would leave when you got there. Unfortunately, luck was not on your side as the barrel-shaped man approached you, sneering to reveal a row of crooked yellow teeth. He barred your way with a thick arm.

“Y’alright sexy?” He slurred, lurching your way.

You said nothing, instead trying to walk around him so you didn’t have to interact. He grabbed your shirt, yanking you back and making you grunt indignantly.

“Wha’? You too posh to talk to me? ‘Ow’s that for manners?”

In the cover of the clouds Predaking scanned every feature of the man’s cocky face. He wanted to remember every detail before he tore him limb-from-limb.

“Let go of me,” You tried to scream, only managing a fearful whimper.

“Shut up, you fat bitch.”

Predaking snarled and clamped down on the fire that rose in his maw, ready to incinerate the ingrate at a moment’s notice. The only thing stopping Predaking was you; you were far too close to your assailant for Predaking to burn him without also killing you. It was almost impossible for Predaking to remain in control of his hatred. How dare that filth call you fat as an insult? Predaking found you beautiful, enchanting, divine. He loved the curves and rolls that enveloped your body. Cybertronians were sharp, hard, and did not need nor deserve Predaking’s devotion. He could not imagine recharging with anybody as cold and hard as the floor on which he slept. Recharging with your delightful curves squished against the crook of his neck was much more desirable.

“Let go of me!” You squealed, hoping that somebody might hear your struggle and come to your aid; even intoxicated, the man that held you was impossible to free yourself from.

“If you insist,” He laughed, throwing you to the ground.

You hissed in pain as the gravel scraped your cheek and wrist, drawing blood.

Predaking had seen enough. Projecting his holoform he landed, careful to make sure nobody saw him, though there was nobody around anyway. While he was usually proud of his spectacular form, he had decided to keep it hidden so as not to scare you further.

Before the drunkard could cause you more pain or humiliation, Predaking grabbed his shoulder from behind. Using only the tiniest fraction of his strength, he made the man gasp and drop to one knee in pain.

“Good evening,” Predaking growled in the man’s ear. “I’m afraid for you that I saw your interaction with this lovely creature before you. Tell me, is that any way to treat your superior?”

The man found he couldn’t respond past grunting in pain.

“I asked you a question,” Predaking purred, toying with his prey, enjoying the scent of fear coming from him. “Ah well, ‘tis no matter whether you answer or not, for I do not care about you.”

Predaking offered his free hand to help you up and you took it hesitantly.

“Are you all right, my dear?” He asked soothingly.

You wiped your cheek, smearing blood further across it, “I- Uh- Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Good. Then may I ask for the privilege of visiting you to confirm that after I have escorted this ruffian from the premises?”

You weren’t quite sure how to respond to the request put before you. On the one hand, you were disarmed by the charm of your rescuer. On the other hand however, you didn’t think it wise to invite a complete stranger into your home.

You cleared your throat and found yourself answering without really thinking, “Uh- Yes, of course, Mr…?”

“You may call me King. And you are?”

“(Y/N),” You answered, with no idea that Predaking had known your name for weeks now.

“A divine name for a divine entity. Now, if you will excuse me, I will take the trash out.”

“Oh, um, you- you won’t hurt him, right?”

“Hurt him? Of course not, the thought never crossed my mind. I will simply take him somewhere he can do no more harm,” Predaking lied, thinking of all the ways in which he could destroy the pathetic human in his grip.

With that, he walked the man far away, where nobody would see or hear anything suspicious. When the two stopped and Predaking let go of him, the barrel-man faced Predaking with wide eyes.

“Alright,” He pleaded, much sobered since his dance with pain, “you’re gonna let me go now, right? I promise, I won’t bother anyone ever again.”

Predaking leered at him, “You’re right about that.”

The man never even had time to scream as Predaking shed his disguise, tearing apart the body with sharp claws. Although it went against his nature, Predaking had granted the man a quick death. After all, he had given him the opportunity to rescue you, and even earned him admittance into your home. Both were an improvement to stalking you from afar.


End file.
